Caged
by kittyfire
Summary: He had never seen her before. She was hauntingly beautiful, and dangerous. She turned her head to meet his eyes with her own cobalt blue ones; blue depths of challenging sadness and mischief that screamed buoyancy. I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Glory Box

His was a world of drugs and meaningless sex. A world where love was a myth and disgust was rampant. He told himself that it was fun; he told himself that it was normal. It was how he was raised, in this life of sin and sacrifice. What was sacrificed? Innocence, happiness, any kind of compassion or self recognition.

He lost his virginity at the age of 13 with a girl whose name he couldn't remember. He wasn't sure if he ever knew her name, or if he even enjoyed her. A life full of faceless, nameless bodies just waiting to be fucked. His life.

The room was smoky, the lights hazed through the fog. His searing amber eyes scanned the room in search of new flesh that he had not yet tainted. His search proved to be fruitless.

Deciding that the room was stale, he went in search of a more promising atmosphere.

The house was crowded and smelt of sex and unhappiness. He felt abhor for all of these sweaty, drugged, familiar natives. Where had all the beauty gone in this dismal grey world? At least on drugs things shone more vibrantly, at least they had color. He hated this place, this way of existing, but it was all he knew, and it was all he was good at.

Cold air felt good to his hot and abused skin. He sat on the front steps, one of the only places where he could breathe with out inhaling someone else's breath along with his own.

She was laid out on the lawn, relishing the feel of the grass beneath her. Her raven hair mixed with the blades of grass creating a mysterious blanket across the bland green yard.

He saw the clouds of her breathe before he saw her. She was beautiful. She was there.

He stumbled over his own words and tripped onto the ground next to her. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, she didn't say hello.

He had never seen her before. She was hauntingly beautiful, and dangerous. She turned her head to meet his eyes with her own cobalt blue ones; blue depths of challenging sadness and mischief that screamed buoyancy. She smiled at him, a smile filled with hidden messages and invitations.

She wasted no time; this was what she came for. This was what she needed.

Her lips were on his before a word was spoken, or an introduction was held. She climbed on top of him and he eagerly reciprocated her forceful kisses. Playful roaming hands, mouths, and heated flesh with sticky clothes.

He made a move to get up, motioning for them to go inside, but she pushed him back down shaking her head no'. Her roguish smile let him in on her plan.

The empty night air was filled with gasps and moans and the ripping of grass.

She stood and fixed her skirt as he disposed of the used condom and tried to make himself look less like he'd just gotten fucked on someone's front lawn and more like he was about to skillfully ditch this girl. He looked up and was greeted with her retreating form. She was walking away, not even glancing back. He watched her strut away in an overly confident swagger. It was the way he walked too. What an intriguing animal.

"Hey!" he wanted to know this ones name. She was worthy of that; worthy of him. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge his call, though she did not stop walking.

"What's your name?" she smiled that impish smirk of hers.

"Kagome" with that she continued on her chosen path, not even bothering to ask what his name was.

"Kagome Higurashi, where the hell have you been?"

The harsh words assaulted her sensitive ears as soon as she walked through the door.

"I was out."

Kagome's face was somber and showed no emotion. Her mother's face however was radiating with anger.

"Kagome, please, you have to stop this. I know that you hate this situation...but we don't have a choice."

"I know." Her words were curt and seething with anger and resentment.

"Honey, Koga is a good man. He will take care of you."

"You mean he'll take care of you."

Her mother was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure.

"All of us."

Kagome felt a wave of familiar guilt wash over her as she recalled the reason why her recent engagement was so necessary.

"How is Souta?"

"He's doing well, ever since Koga paid for him to have home care he's become much brighter, happy even. He's missed his video games in the hospital."

They both chuckled at Souta's well known addiction to play station.

Kagome was tired, both physically and emotionally. This whole ordeal was draining. It took a lot of work to try and convince your husband to be that you're not dying inside at the thought of spending the rest of your life with him.

"I'm really tired mom, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night."

"Night dear."

She made her way upstairs, her feet heavy with the weight of her circumstance. Koga knew that she did not love him, but he insisted that she would learn to love him in time. He had used her brother's illness as a way to capture her, and she hated him for it.

Her soul was dying, literally withering away inside her shell of a heart. She thought about running away, but her brother's life depended on her marriage, and on her fiancée's money. She was a life time whore, and she felt dirty.

Sleep was a luxury that refused to show her comfort tonight. She swallowed one of the valium that she bought at the party earlier, and forced herself into a restless slumber.

Twenty-one years old and bound to man who disgusted her, for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha couldn't get the image of that girl, Kagome, out of his head. She plagued his dreams and haunted his waking hours.

Since that night two weeks ago, he hadn't been able to screw another girl without Kagome's face popping into his head.

She was forbidden and he knew it. She wasn't supposed to be there, something was pulling her away. He could recognize a caged animal when he saw one, and she wanted to hurt whoever held the key.

The restaurant was crowded and loud, the latest hot spot in town. She sat at the table silent, eyes distant and uninterested.

Koga sat with his hand possessively gripped on her knee as his father droned on about how business was going. She was suffocating, and she needed some air.

"Koga honey" she used her most pleasant voice, and charming smile "I'm gonna go freshen up a bit and call Mom to make sure Souta is doing alright, okay?"

"Sure babe, Dad and I have lots to talk about so take your time, and tell your mother hello for me."

"Alright, I will." She smiled at Koga's father and excused herself from the table but not before Koga could grab her wrist and pull her into an impromptu kiss. She broke away gracefully and headed towards the bathroom, wiping her mouth when she was out of their view.

He saw her as soon as they walked into the overly decorated restaurant. They were led to a table in the center of the large room, as the man she was with slung his arm around her shoulders in a statement of ownership.

She did not look like that powerful girl he had seen two weeks ago; this girl was quiet and passive. He cursed the man at her side for snuffing such a bright flame.

He watched her intently, ignoring the rest of his party.

He watched as she excused herself from the table only to be met with a sloppy kiss from her captor. She made her way across the restaurant, and he laughed to himself when he saw her wipe her mouth furiously.

She was walking down the long hallway from the bathrooms when a strong hand reached out from the phone booth and pulled her inside.


	2. Promise

His lips were unmistakable; she knew him instantly. He was one of many that had occupied her time, and yet she could not deny her eagerness to lean into his touch. He was wild, unchained, and her chance at a small glimpse of freedom; of air.

He broke away from her mouth only to move onto the juncture of her neck, eliciting a small gasp from her swollen lips. Hands roamed freely, desperately trying to memorize the heated flesh beneath. He wanted to drink her in, to remember her just like this; the dangerous flame that scorched his memories.

The air was mixed with his and her moans and breath, enveloping them whole, swallowing them into the belly of their passion. Hastened steps and mingled limbs holding onto walls for strength.

Treacherous release lingered below the surface begging to be set free, only to be stifled by the depth of an unwelcome voice outside of their haven.

"Kagome?" he knocked

Her eyes grew wide and panic soon replaced passion. She looked at him with beseeching eyes as she composed herself and put on the same voice and charm she always used to placate her impatient fiancé.

"Yes, Koga, I'll be right out I'm just talking to mother."

"Hurry, we're leaving."

He didn't wait for a reply; he had already bought her compliance.

She avoided those amazing honey eyes, afraid of what they might ask. She straightened her skirt, and tried to calm her racing heart. Slender fingers went to turn the door knob, but were stopped by a strong hand. He forced her defiant eyes to face his own.

"Why are with that asshole?"

"It's not my choice, I hate him, but there's no other option."

"What do you mean no other option'? If you hate him, leave him."

"It's not that simple! You think I would willingly be with him if it weren't necessary?"

The fire he loved so much returned to her bold eyes.

She ripped away from his grasp, but just before she departed she asked in a quiet whisper.

"What's your name?"

He leaned in close and whispered in ear.

"Inuyasha, and Kagome…"

She couldn't contain the shiver that ran up her spine at heat of his breath on her lonely skin.

"I'll find you."

Before she finally took leave she replied.

"Promise?"

Her voice was confident and smooth as always, but Inuyasha could hear the small amount of hope layered beneath.

He knew her vanquisher; his name was Koga Marin, heir to the Marin fortune. It was obvious why he had chosen her; she was stunning and would prove useful in his endlessly self-marketing business. The perfect accessory to his vast ego.

The thought of this amazing creature in the grasps of that worthless excuse for a man was unbearable. He would find her, and release her.

She sat next to him, silently suffering as her cheek muscles began to scream. She hated these fund raising dinners, trying to improve the image of her fiancés business.

I suppose I should get use to it.' She thought dejectedly.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar and welcome voice.

"Koga" he spat the name as if it held an offending taste "it has certainly been awhile."

She casually regarded him as though he were just another nameless hand to shake.

"Inuyasha" he spoke with an equal amount of venom "I thought you gave up on these events a long time ago. To what do I owe the misfortune?"

"You mean you aren't happy to see me? I'm wounded." he feigned hurt.

Koga scoffed and Inuyasha turned his attention to the beauty at Koga's side.

"And who might you be?"

Before Kagome could reply—

"This is my fiancé, Kagome."

"Well well well it's nice to meet you Kagome. Koga, would you mind if I showed your fiancé how a real man dances?"

Koga was about explode when Kagome laid a calming hand on his arm.

"It's alright honey, I'm sure that your father would like to continue speaking with you. I'll be fine."

He replied with a grunt and turned his attention back to his father, though he watched the couple retreat out of the corner of his eye.

They made their way onto the dance floor maintaining their rouse the whole time.

"You found me."

"I never break a promise."

"What are doing here?"

"My father works with Koga's."

"Ah, I see."

She gave him a coy smile. He leaned in, breathy words stroked her ears.

"I want to be inside you."

"I know."

He laughed at her assurance, she was the only woman he had ever met whose confidence rivaled his own. And she had every right to be as poised as she was.

"When can I see you?"

"You mean when can you fuck me?" she retorted, though not at all insulted.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, Koga never comes by on Sundays; he plays golf with his father."

"Where?"

"Your place." She did not ask, she stated.

The building was tall and intimidating. She glanced at the address that Inuyasha had slipped into her purse the evening before. It was discreet, in case Koga happened upon it.

The long journey to his apartment only fueled the growing need she felt to touch him.

Her knuckles upon the door were soft and demanding. He opened the door and wasted no time with formal pleasantries. He pulled her inside and hastily turned the lock.

The trail of clothing got only as far as the living room floor before the two lovers collapsed in desperation. The torment of clothing that shielded aching flesh was too much. Bare skin called for contact, demanded it.

Their first encounter had been rushed and clouded with alcohol. This was going to be painfully drawn out and tortuously fulfilling.

He inspected the flawless skin of her neck, trailing kissed down and in between her perfect breasts. He captured an enticing nipple between his lips, suckling and nipping at her sensitive flesh, as she tangled her fingers into his soft silver locks.

His attentive hands softly dragged down her stomach before resting at the juncture of her legs. He stroked her there, sliding two skillful fingers inside her awaiting core, continuing his assault on her eager breasts. Her breath quickened and she arched her back in a seductive dance causing a lustful smile to grace Inuyashas masculine face.

She took hold of his hand and he looked at her in confusion. She gave him that same roguish smile that she had that first night. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his legs, taking into sight his firm and inviting chest. Her hands left no inch untouched as she made her way down to his obviously excited penis. She teased him, not taking him fully into her mouth as she placed open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft. Finally she let his whole being slide into her warm mouth, he gasped as he felt her graze her teeth up and down his penis, not applying pressure. Before he could release his building tension she withdrew.

Inuyasha looked down at her with hooded eyes.

"Not yet, not without me."

She was surprised when she suddenly found him on top of her.

"If that's the way you want it." His voice was heavy with lust.

He teased her opening, refusing to venture further. Kagome worried her bottom lip as she willed him to plunge inside her. She moaned as his penis grazed her swollen nub. Finally he thrust forward into heaven. She met his furious thrusts with equal vigor, their moans challenging. Kagome's nails dug into Inuyashas back as she breathed his name.

She fought him for control, flipping him onto his back and grinding into him with passionate force. Her trademark smirk reappeared on her face, as she raised herself to where Inuyasha was barely inside of her and lingered there, then slowly eased back down. Again she rose only to plunge down forcefully. They melded into one rhythm, fast and strong.

Heavy breathing and sweat, the room was filled. Their mutual tension become too strong as they both screamed their release. She collapsed against his chest, his arms wrapping around her. Neither spoke, only fought to catch their breath.

He had never stayed this long with someone he had just fucked before, but there was nothing that could make him release her.

Their hearts calm and their chests no longer heaving, she looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Ready to go again?"

His only thought before he pounced on her was I think I love this creature'


	3. Undeniable

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

It was dangerous to see him; that was the reason she had needed to go. She knew that she could not completely overthrow the rule of her fiancé, but that she could under mind it in any way possible. To her, every small discrepancy, every silent act of defiance, was the only link to her true self that she still held. The only thing she still had control over. It was a game to her; find as many ways to rebel as possible with out being caught.

There was always the threat of being found out. She relished in the thought of being caught, part of her wanted to be caught. She wanted to have no choice in losing everything that she had worked for. She wanted the decision made for her. It seemed easier that way.

There were nights, her bad nights, when she fully realized what her life was going to be like. She would stare at the ceiling and count the weeks, the days, the minutes until the wedding. The tight hold of her new life would grasp her roughly around the neck and strangle her. She imagined business dinners, tight dresses, and endless amounts of sweaty hands to shake. She would envision the nights that she would endure Koga's attempts at sex, and eventually the burden of carrying his child. A thought that in and of itself made her ill. To marry him was one thing, a marriage she could always break if worst came to worst, but a child would bind the two together forever. He had specifically stated that they would need to produce a child at some point in their marriage, and at the time she was so desperate that she had agreed.

Everyday she found a new reason to hate him, a new way to torture herself at the thought of their eternity together. She had contemplated suicide, honestly thought about it. She had even attempted it once, swallowing as many xanex as she could find. Though it was of no use because her mother found her in time to take her to the hospital. They pumped her stomach and forced her to go to into therapy. After she had seduced and bedded her therapist the requirement was dropped. It brought her a strange sense of pride, that she had conquered the man who was sent to fix her. It was symbolic in a way. She felt guilty afterwards about the attempt. That she had been weak and did not think of how her family would be affected. She had been selfish and she knew that now, which is why she has not tried it again.

They did not tell Koga of the suicide attempt, told him that she had food poisoning. She was not sure why they didn't tell him, though she suspected her mother did not want to risk losing his financial support if he suddenly found it unfit to marry a crazy girl.

Kagome thought a lot about her mother, the woman who had raised her, who had told her that she could grow up to be anything that she wanted to be. Oh how the mighty have fallen. She could not hate her mother because she understood. She understood how hard it was to watch someone you love die and not be able to do anything about it, for

Kagome also had to watch. In reality she honestly did want to help, desperately wanted to keep together what little family she had left, and secretly suspected that if Sota were to die her mother would not survive.

Kagome saw the wayward glances that her mother gave her; it was as if she were too afraid to look her in the eyes. It pained her too much to know that her daughter was suffering so much, and what's more was that it was unnecessary suffering. But what choice did they have? After Kagome's father died, her mother June, had to take the brunt of the families financial costs. Yes his life insurance had helped for a while, but in this world to be dying of cancer is a very expensive process. Sota had been diagnosed not even a year after the death of their father.

Sota, he was what made her keep going. To see him in the hospital, with no hair, and dangerously thin, was numbing. It allowed her to be numb so that he may live. Some may say that it was a huge sacrifice, the one she was making, but she did not think of it that way. She did not feel noble, or brave for selling her soul. She felt weak, she hated herself for not being strong enough to whole-heartedly give herself, without the slightest hint of resentment towards her family. A self-less person would be honored to give such a large piece of them so that their loved ones may live. She felt like a coward, she felt like a little girl hiding in a corner, forever cowering and bending to another's will.

Kagome found herself in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection, a reflection she hardly recognized. Is this the last of Kagome Higurashi? The confident man-eater, the quiet beauty, the dreamer. Yes, she was a dreamer, she once had such large dreams; dreams too big to fit in her compact body. Dreams that would never be realized.

She silently wondered how much of herself she would eventually lose. Yes, in the beginning she'll keep up her little defiant games, but at some point, maybe when she was obliged to bear his child, she'll finally lose that last little piece of herself. What will that last piece be? Perhaps it will be the memory of what an orgasm felt like, or what it meant to truly feel beautiful. Maybe it will be her memory of Inuyasha. This thought scared her, would she really be forced to give up even the most base of her inner self? Would she not have the will, the energy to maintain some sense of past happiness, remembrance of who she had been before, before she had been caged?

Caged…she had never given her situation that term before, but it seemed so right. She was a beautiful animal, something to be tamed, something to be looked at but never loved. Vaguely she wondered what would happen when her looks eventually began to fade. Would she be replaced by a younger version, or would she still have to pose as the loving wife.

Perhaps she was over reacting. Perhaps her life with Koga would not be so bad, maybe she would, as he insists, grow to love him. If this is so, then why did it hurt so very much, hurt to the very core of her bones? Hurt that embedded itself inside of her, flowing through her veins like a slow poison.

Kagome's eyes began to sting with perpetually unshed tears, she refused to cry. If she were to cry, then she would give the situation power over her. She had to remain strong through out all of this, even if it was only on the outside, she had to be strong.

She was brought out of her reverie by a slight knocking on the door.

"Kagome, dear, telephone."

She hoped beyond hope that it wasn't Koga.

"Thanks mom."

She went into her room and sat on her childhood bed, a bed that had been the sight of her first sexual encounter so long ago. A bed that she had felt no desire to replace. She picked up her simple telephone, and took one last deep breathe before receiving the callers voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello" his voice was low and sexy, confident and warm, everything she wanted, and silently needed. Her skin became lighted with tiny electric volts, just at the sound of his perfect voice. Suddenly flashes of there last encounter ran through her over-active mind, causing an instant warmth to pool in her belly. An aching need manifested inside her fingertips, a need to touch him.

"Inuyasha." She breathed his name subconsciously, unaware that she had spoken at all.

"I need to see you." Suddenly she was snapped from her trance and brought attention to the matter at hand. Her slightly dreamy tone and demeanor flew out the window and were replaced by her usual cool and confidence.

"Oh?" she stayed neutral

"Yes." He was so like her, never saying more than necessary, always concise and brutally honest.

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?" Kagome mulled over the possibility. It was nearly eleven at she slip away without notice?

"Well?" at the sound of his smooth voice, her decision had been made.

"Give me ten minutes." Her answer wasn't rushed, though she didn't wait for a response before hanging up the phone and pulling on a random pair of jeans and t-shirt. It didn't matter what she wore as it would only be discarded once they were in touching distance.

During the drive to his apartment a million thoughts flew through her head. Contradictions, second guesses, exciting scenarios. This would be the first time that she had ever allowed herself to sleep with someone who she was magnetically attracted to. She had a habit of only sleeping with men that she did not feel a strong attraction for, it made it easier to leave. But this man, this Inuyasha, he pulled her to him, and she could not keep away. It was something basic, something beyond conscious thought, it was something not meant to be understood. Deep down Kagome felt that the same was true for Inuyasha as well, his voice on the phone, although as confident as ever sounded as if there were a flood of adrenaline supporting it. Like he had fought viciously with himself over whether to call her or not. He could no doubt call any girl for sex and….he called her. This thought was both scary and exciting at the same time. For some reason she wanted him to want her badly, she wanted to have the same affect on him that he was regretfully having on her.

The rational part of her brain was screaming at her to turn around and never see him again. To become attached to him would be a fate worse than death. Having the memory of him, the memory of the freedom she felt with him, would haunt her as long as she remained captive under Koga's hold. She would inevitably go mad trying to suppress the happy memories. And yet she drove on, faster than she should have, barreling head first into certain disaster. There was so much uncertainty, and that was one thing that she could not stand. The edges of doubt, over cautious glances, creeping up her arm and consuming her whole. To live a life afraid of what might be found out. If she went up to his apartment, if she went there to him, then she would be crossing into very dangerous territory, and would be unable to turn back.

How do you ask a starving man to refuse the food that is offered to him? The same was true for Kagome; she could not just take another small taste of his freedom. No if she went through with tonight she would not be able to stay away. It had taken all of her will power not to let the memories of their last amazing encounter haunt her dreams and lace her smiles. She'd had to push them down, suppress them in that lock box that she kept in her abdomen that held all of her secrets, all of her happiness.

Her shaky hands crept towards the wooden door that separated her fates, but before she could even rest her knuckles against the smooth wood, the door was slung open and she was pulled unceremoniously inside.

"What took you so long?" her neck muffled his words, he had wasted no time. She did not answer only clawed at his clothing like a hunger animal, which is really what she was. A hungry animal starved of sustenance, angry that there was something blocking her salvation. He reciprocated her hungry actions, seemingly just as desperate as she. He had tried so hard to forget about her, to let what they had become a pleasant memory, and move on. No matter how hard he pushed it, how hard he tried to mask it, it was there. He'd bedded many women in the ten days since he had last seen her, but again her face would not leave him peace. She was embedded into his mind, a brand of her significance; she would not be easily forgotten. She was under his skin, with his skin, in their skin. There was no fighting what his body obviously wanted.

She was his sweetest form of torture, and he knew it. He'd begrudgingly accepted the fact. Though he would never put voice to his admission, he needed to be near her. It was instinctual, it was primal, it was at the point of severity. He had spent several nights drugged out of his mind, fucking nameless girls, trying everything to get the image of his fiery woman with her swine fiancé out of his mind. The thought of his sweaty hands touching her flawless skin was maddening; his disgusting lips upon her plump and swollen lips….no….that would not do. He needed to replace those thoughts with images of his own hands on her, his own lips to her lips, he inside her, the perfect fit. He was outrageously jealous, and past the point of denial. If anyone was to touch her it would be him alone.

The past ten days had been agonizing, and long. He refused to believe that a woman could have such an effect on him, needed to believe that he did not feel anything for her. He had gone over their last encounter with more attention than he was comfortable with. He recalled the feel of her skin against his, the way it caused electrical shocks to lace over his body. Her breath on his neck, his lips on her thighs.

He went over their conversation after they were both too exhausted to move any longer. They lay collapsed on the living room rug their legs tangled together; a blanket from the sofa was pulled over their naked bodies to keep the chilled air from their sweaty skin.

"Wow." She panted, and smiled.

"Wow." He turned to face her, stupid grin plastered across his usually expressionless masculine face, making him look child-like.

Their breath slowed, and their sweat cooled, and she began to get up.

"Where are you going?" his grin still in place, a slightly dreamy tone to his voice. She smiled down at him while she looked for her panties.

"I was gonna leave." She stated it as she always stated it, with neutrality. His grin faded, and he was upset with himself because he did not want her to leave. He wanted her stay…..he wanted her to stay? What for? We've pretty much had all the sex we're gonna be able to have today…..so why? Damn it! I'll think about the reason later, all I known is that right now I want her to stay.'

"Don't." she looked up from her search and gave him a dubious look.

"Don't what?" at this he sighed audibly

"Don't leave, stick around. Besides I'm sure you'll probably want to shower before you go back to your holding cell." He gave a small laugh to let her know that he meant no harm. She was shocked by his declaration, though she didn't outwardly express it. This was not the first time that a man had asked her to stay after sex, but it was however the first time that she honestly wanted to. She reasoned that it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer, and she probably should shower.

"Ok. Wanna take a shower?" Cue her famous roguish smile, and seductive come hither eyes. She walked naked towards what she hoped to be the bathroom, as he followed slightly awed by the sway of her naked hips.

But what was odd was that they did not have sex in the shower, merely talked and scrubbed each other. Yes there was a seductive undertone to the whole event, but compared to what each of them were used to doing in showers with other people, it was almost innocent. They'd had fun. After the shower they let themselves air dry on the living room floor where the sun light shone in. They talked about stupid things like movies and past sexual conquests, while naked, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world to them. The fact that Inuyasha continually went over and over in his mind was how much he'd actually enjoyed talking with her. Never had he ever spent that long with someone that he'd just fucked, even less had he invited them to stay longer than necessary.

This woman was definitely trouble. He had decided the moment she left he would forget about her, lock her away with all of his other conquests. Even as he said the words he didn't believe them. He needed to believe them though, she could be his undoing. He would not allow another woman to have so much power over him…..which is how he found him self currently ripping Kagome's top off of her to gain access to the skin that had been taunting him in his haste to forget her. He hadn't been able to stand it any longer; it was such an essential need. She was like air to him, a fact that he found out the hard way. He'd broken down and called her, needing to know if she was suffering as he was. The moment he heard her echoed voice on the other end of the phone, he thought he might come right there. He heard the same underlying desperateness in her voice that was hidden in his own.

They both felt it, that unfamiliar need, something that was building. They were kissing, trying to envelope the other, keep them permanently inside. He moaned her name, and she was suddenly very aware of everything that was flowing through her, and for the first time in a very long time, she panicked. She abruptly shoved him away from her and tried desperately to put space in between herself and the source of her undeniable confusion. He looked at her, stunned out of their euphoric connection, and she looked back at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" he understood that she did not mean that in the literal sense.

"I don't know." He sounded defeated, in acceptance of this new weakness.

"So you…..too?" this was the first time he had ever heard her anything but confident, excluding her Koga voice'. Though he did not mind as he thought he would, he found her confusion comforting, now knowing that it was not only he who felt this strange bond.

"Yes." She could not keep his gaze any longer, her head dropped in defeat.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." At this her head shot back up, giving him an incredulous look, some of her fire returning.

"Ha, look at us, we're completely unhinged! I need to leave before this goes any further." She made a move to retrieve her shirt off of the floor but he intercepted her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Don't." and she found that she couldn't. She was no longer in control of her body, it was acting of its own accord.

And so began their love affair.


	4. bitter sweet

He woke with a start, tugged out of sleep by the awareness of anothers presence. He turned over and was met with the sight of a very naked Kagome sleeping peacefully curled up in his blanket, in his bed….in his bed? He vaguely recalled passing out after a very heavy sex session. It wasn't so much the physical exertion that bothered him, it was the emotions that had drained the life from him. They had literally taken his last supply of will and pushed him inward causing a retrospection of long dead emotions.

Emotions, how foreign, he had thought himself rid of all emotions, void of all meaningful anything. That was how he played his life, emotionless, and cold. Only receiving heat from the nameless bodies he rubbed against his chilling skin. That is how he thought of himself, cold, slowly dying and decomposing. It only made sense to become cold once one is no longer able to pump blood to their limbs, unable to feel the beat of their ever allusive heart, cold. It was something he had prided himself on, being mercilessly cold.

He had no problems kicking a girl out of his bed right after sex, crying and all, she still had to go. Yes, he had pushed half naked women out of his door as soon as he came, not caring if she came. But not her, this Kagome, he wanted her to stay, no needed her to stay, she was warm. She caused electricity to flow through him, from her fingers, from her lips, to his anxiously waiting skin. Lit up with a million unseen sparks. This was concerning, next to her he did not feel cold. He felt warmth rush through his body when his hand grazed her back, yes she was warm. Her warmth communicated through skin and clutched onto him, he was warm. Her warm.

He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating his odd situation. Here he was in bed, with a woman that he'd just had sex with….and she's asleep…..and he wants to touch her. It was physically impossible for him to keep his fingers from tracing the outline of her spine, or shoulders and curves. He needed to wrap his arms around her, accept all her warmth, suck it into him so he may remember what it felt like to be alive. Would she push him away? Did it matter? Any amount of time that he could be in such close contact with his new favorite drug was worth it. Part of him hated her severely for making him question his life and self. But the overwhelming part of him wanted nothing more than to die from an overdose of her, he was addicted.

There was something about her, something in her eyes. She was dead, or dying, she was pained and painful. He saw her fire, he saw her skin, lit with flames burning beneath her surface. She was burning from the inside out, unable to contain whatever it was she was trying to kill. That _man_ she called her fiancé was killing her.

He could not stop himself as his arms wrapped around her, his drug, his woman. He fought back the urge to push her violently out of his bed and out of his perfectly constructed lie, life. An internal war waged inside his fevered body, viciously battling for claim. An instant was all it took to change his mind, never able to stay strong and hate her for long. And yet he did hate her, he wanted to hurt her, have her hate him too. He itched to rid himself of this nuisance, so why did he cling to her as if she would disappear? Like she was a sweet dream sent to torture his emotionless vessel, a taste of heaven for his ever hell-bound soul. He squeezed her tightly, wanted to make sure she was there, she was solid.

She woke with a start, unaware of her surroundings. She twisted violently in his grasp still unaware of who she was with. As realization dawned she settled beneath him, allowing him to assault her flesh with brutal kisses and harsh hands. Finally fed up with being over powered she bit down hard on his lower lip causing him to wince back in pain as blood dripped from his mouth onto her chest. The deep red against perfect porcelain skin was beautiful and he allowed himself to admire the sight.

He'd haunted her dreams, she couldn't escape him. Her frustration built beneath the surface of slumber and was forced into the light by his arms constricting tightly, jerking her into waking. She couldn't remember where she was, why she was not in her bed, she panicked slightly fighting whoever held her. Those lips, his lips let her know that it was him.

Every frustration, every confusing thought that bit at her skin returned full force and she had the sudden urge to hit him, hurt him, get him away. He bruised her with kisses and bared teeth, he gripped her tightly not allowing her room to move. Her anger grew, she was not going to be dominated, not by him. She bit him, successfully halting his assault.

She glared up at him with angry sad eyes and he internally sighed at the beautiful picture. She pushed him roughly and moved so quickly he'd had no time to protest as she maneuvered her way on top of him. She held his shoulders down with her small hands, her nails biting into his skin causing little crescent moons to form on his susceptible flesh. Her mouth crashed down onto his, hard and unforgiving.

The metallic taste of blood laced their passion, forming a new bond between the two angry lovers. Their tongues battled for dominance, thrashing wildly, warning back whispered acclamations of emotion. Starved for the taste of his skin she detached from his mouth and sated her desire. Her swollen lips felt rough and right on his sweaty chest, forcefully moving downwards towards his apparent arousal.

She pinned his hips to the bed, refusing to allow him any freedom of movement. She took him into her mouth, sucking roughly, unmercifully attacking his engorged penis. This was not a tender moment, she did not want to coddle him, make it 'sweet'. She wanted to release her frustration and anger, she wanted him to know.

He sucked in a deep breath when he felt her teeth rake across the shaft of his penis, it felt so damn good. The mixture of intense pleasure with slight pain was amazing, she applied just the right amount pf pressure. Kagome's eyes were fixed on his own, not allowing him to forget that she was the one causing this pleasure, not allowing him to forget her. He tried desperately to buck against her as she sucked but she held him firmly, keeping him in his place. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, it was too intense. His body convulsed as his release resonated through his body, head to toe and back again.

She sat up with a triumphant look on her face and made a point to look him straight in the eyes as she swallowed deeply. That was the last straw. Inuyasha leapt onto her causing the two to tumble off the bed and onto the beige carpeted floor. She grunted under the impact, taking the brunt of the fall, and stared defiantly up into his eyes. He smirked down at her, she would get hers.

Inuyasha nipped his way down her jaw line and neck, traced her collar bone with his tongue and finally took a tempting nipple into his warm mouth. He sucked and nipped at the rosy bud while palming its neglected twin. 'Perfect fit.' He thought with a surprising lack of sarcasm.

Noticing Kagome's eyes were closed he took her by the chin and forced her to watch him, keep eye contact the way she had. He ventured downwards towards the juncture of her legs, pausing to smirk up her before dipping his tongue into her sensitive core. His talented tongue lavished her folds and suckled her swollen nub, causing her to arch into his mouth. She fisted her hand in his hair, keeping herself steady. The changing sensations of his tongue and fingers, with the heated gaze beneath his lashes pushed her over the edge as she rode out her orgasm with him still between her legs.

Before he could make another move she reached down and grabbed his re-erected penis, pulling him up to her.

"Now." Her voice was deep with lust and demand, a demand he was glad to oblige.

He thrust into her fast and hard, a frenzied rhythm. Pounding away at the anger, frustration, passion, and undeniable emotion growing between the two sweat glazed bodies. She rose up to meet his frantic pace, equally as eager and angry. It was as if they were trying to fuck away the feelings. Fuck each other to the point of pain, they were hurting each other, they wanted to hurt each other. It was mutual, he knew it the second she bit him, and he loved her a little more because of it. He was pounding his love into her, trying to bury it deep inside away from him. But the harder he thrust the harder she met his thrusts, and the harder he fell, for her and into her.

They screamed their simultaneous release, the pressure snapping. He stayed inside of her, supporting himself on elbows and breathing heavily trying to regain his senses, as she did the same. As their breath slowed and bodies cooled, he stared down into her cobalt eyes with a fierce determination.

"What the fuck have you done to me?"

"Fuck you." She spat as she pushed him off of her and stood, searching for her clothes.

Inuyasha rose and strode after her.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

She whirled on him, rage boiling in her veins.

"My problem, is you!"

"What are you talking about?" he knew what she was talking about.

"I can't keep coming here like this, I can't keep seeing you." He took notice that she didn't say 'fucking you' and wondered why…

"Then why do you keep coming back!" she knew he was right, she did keep coming back…..

"Why do you keep calling me!" he knew she was right, he did keep calling her….

"I like fucking you!"

"I like fucking you too!" she heaved a sigh of exhaustion and collapsed on the bed.

"Fuck."

"Seriously." They shared a small laugh, a bitter laugh, a laugh to mask what was truly going on.

Okay I know that this doesn't really advance the plot much, but I wanted to establish a little more about Inuyasha. I also felt that it was getting too fluffy too quickly, so I wanted to make this a little dark. This isn't supposed to be a super fluffy story. There will be moments, but overall all it's meant to be desperate and passionate. Let me know how you feel about the lemon k? I'm not sure if it was good or not, I kinda suck at imagery. Anyways! I wanted to update quickly because I got some great reviews that motivated me to write, and made me feel great btw. Keep em coming !  luv! I'm sorry it's so short, I promise a longer one next time.


End file.
